


The Once and Future Queen

by KryssiLeigh



Series: The Once and Future Queen [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur-centric, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Romance, early magic reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiLeigh/pseuds/KryssiLeigh
Summary: My name is Princess Catherine Of Elmet. My mother, Queen Clara, is the sole ruler since my father died and my brother, Crown Prince Thomas, is in training to be king. Our kingdom has always been led by men until my father died. Since I am not “eligible” for the throne, it goes to my younger brother. He is only 16, and as he is not of age he must still be trained until he is of age at 21. My mother has decided that since my father died, I must be a “Proper” woman. This means no riding my horse for fun, no archery, no training of any kind unless it is to be a proper lady. I wish I could tell you things got better between my mother and me, but this isn’t our story. This is the story of how I became Queen of Camelot.
Relationships: Arthur/Original Female Character(s), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: The Once and Future Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199912
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I was awoken to a voice speaking to me. “Princess Catherine, your mother requests your presence in the Hall.” As I opened my eyes, I saw my lady’s maid Claire laying a dress out for me. 

“What does she want with me today? I can only imagine it has something to do with the upcoming trip to Camelot. I imagine that she is requesting my presents to go over the rules of my visit” I rolled my eyes as I stood up to get ready. 

“I do not know milady; I just know she wanted you to be in the Hall as soon as possible.” My maid said as she started getting me ready for the day. My dress was a nice blue silk dress with a soft neckline, a dress my mother would approve of. After I was dressed my maid left me to my devices to pick out dresses for my trip. I had just picked out my last dress as my maid came back. “Are you ready for me to take you to your mother now?” She asked as she looked over my choices. 

“Yes, I am. Oh Claire, please make sure you pack my training clothes. Lady Morgana will be there, and I am hoping she will help me convince my mother to let me train with her.” I smiled at her.

“Your mother has specifically forbidden me from packing those Milady.” She sheepishly stated. 

“It would do you well to remember you are my maid and not my mothers. I would like them packed even if I cannot wear them out, I can wear them to sleep in a foreign kingdom.” I tried to reason with her. “It would bring me some comfort to have the option of wearing pants to sleep in a new place, just in case.” As I said those words, I could see the understanding look on my maid’s face. 

“Yes milady. They will be packed. I will personally pack them. They will be hidden amongst your nightclothes, as your mother does not check those. Let’s get you to your meeting.” My maid walked me to the chamber in silence. As we reached the door my maid opened the door and let me in then left.

“Good morning mother. How are you this morning?” I asked slightly bowing to my mother.

“I am well, daughter. Now enough pleasantries. We will be leaving at mid-day. Your maid has instructions on what to allow you to pack and what to leave behind. Remember when you are asked about your father, what do you say?” My mother was never one for emotions, or small talk, or any talk that did not have to do with formalities. 

On instinct, the words slip out of my mouth. “I miss my father, but we are doing well. The kingdom is thriving. My brother is training to be king as we speak, and he will be ready on the day he comes of age. For now, my mother is ruling well.” These words came with no feeling, no emotion.

"Good, now remember, while we are there, you will be a well-behaved lady. No inappropriate training of any kind. You will only ride your horse for the distance there. You will not ride inappropriately. You will not cause any issues while we are there. Do you understand?” My mother sternly advised with a glare in her eyes. 

“Yes, mother. I understand. I will not have any fun or do anything that could be considered fun.” I smiled and stood up. “May I please be dismissed? I must go finish picking my dresses to take with me.” 

“Catherine, lose the tone and speak to me with respect. I am your queen and your mother.” Of course, that was the only thing my mother picked up on. 

“Yes, mother. I apologize. I will follow your rules with pleasure. May I please be dismissed? I must finish with my maid.” I say trying to appease her. She seemed to accept this. 

“Yes, you may go. Your maid did say she would lay out an assortment of dresses for you to pick. Go, finish up. We leave in 2 hours’ time.” She dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

“Thank you, mother. I will see you in 2 hours’ time.” I bowed again and walked out. On the walk to my chambers, the only thing I could think of was why my mother was being so strict about this trip. I know Camelot is the biggest kingdom in the area and they have very strict rules, but most of those rules are about magic. While it is accepted in my kingdom, I do not practice it, so I have not the faintest idea as to why my mother has so many rules for this trip. I reached my chambers in good time, we still had nearly an hour and a half to finish packing and get down to the front. 

“How was your meeting milady?” Claire asked as she was packing my bag. 

“It was fine, Claire. I was right, my mother just wanted to speak of the rules again. I am concerned with the number of rules for this trip.” I sighed and confessed to my maid.

“I am sure she just wants to make a good impression on the King as he has not seen any of you since you were a child milady.” I pondered this thought as we packed. It was quick work and soon a guard had arrived to take me to my mother. I bid my maid farewell and the guard took my bags with us. As we neared the grounds, I could see my mother waiting for me. 

“Mother. Are we ready to go?” I said as I saw the stable hands rounding the corner with our horses. 

“Yes, let us get going.” My mother formally said and motioned for the guards to get us ready to ride. One guard helped me into my saddle and then we were off. The ride was long and quiet. The ride consisted of mostly guards. The only ones, not a guard were me, my mother, and my mother’s maid. I realized that this was a small group for a big trip. It only made me question the trip even more. 

I wish my mother told me the purpose of this trip. Elmet and Camelot do not have the best relations especially since most kingdoms do not travel to us. Our borders are riddled with land that is uninhabitable, but once you get past it the center is lush and very livable. The outer edges are called “the perilous lands”. As we reached these lands I understood why. There is barely any green and all the buildings are in ruins. The paths are walkable but everything else is worn down and broken. I knew the second we passed into Camelot as the borders were no longer dry and dark-colored. We entered into a lush green forest and I knew we were no longer home, and it would not be long before we reached the city.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly two days before we reached the city. As we arrived, I noticed the King and the Prince waiting to greet us. 

“Ahhh King Uther, how lovely see you!” My mother exclaimed as we arrive at the stairs of Camelot’s castle. “Prince Arthur, my you have grown into a lovely young man!”

“Hello, Queen Clara! How lovely for you and your daughter to accept our invitation for a visit!” The king spoke as he helped my mother off her horse. “Arthur help Princess Catherine off her horse.”

“I am perfectly able to get off my own horse.” I said while jumping off my horse and landing in front of Prince Arthur. “Sorry to hurt your pride but I do not need your help.”

“Catherine!” My mother says sharply.

“Yes, mother?” I ask in my most polite voice I could manage.

“You are a princess Not a severing girl. Act like it please!” Scolded me as politely as she could. I looked down as she walked past me to the front of her horse. I pretended her scolding hurt, but in reality, I was trying not to laugh.

“Queen Clara, it is not a worry that your daughter is so independent here. My ward is also very independent.” The King told my mother while escorting her to the front. I was grateful I could not hear what my mother had stated. “Princess Catherine?” He asked as he returned with a few servants.

“Yes, Yout Majesty?” I reply as he walks up to me.

“Would you like to see the stables?” He asked handing Arthur the leads to my mother’s horse.

“Yes please, King Uther.” I smile and tighten the leads on my own horse and start to follow the king with the prince next to me.

“Do not take long Catherine.” My mother said to me as we walked past her. “They have servants for that.” She reminded me.

“Yes, mother.” I say my voice allowing some sarcasm to drip through. As we walk to the stables, I start to think of my father who had passed away a few months ago. My father used to always take care of the horses with me while my mother trained my brother in etiquette. Etiquette that I had learned from day one. My father and I would take the horses out and into the woods for rides. During those rides, we would race and laugh. When we came home mother would yell at us for being so dirty. After father had passed, she would yell at me for not wearing a dress and not having proper etiquette when I left the castle. Mother had cut my time at the stables to a few hours a week instead of a few hours every day after my father passed away. She said it was not ladylike to work in the stables.

“Arthur, show Princess Catherine where everything is and where her horse will be staying, I must talk with Queen Clara.” The king announced, breaking me out of my thoughts, before walking away. Arthur led me to two empty stables.

“These are for you and your mother for as long as you are here.” He said kindly. “Your horses will be fully cared for by our servants.” He said after we had put the horses into the stables.

“Thank you, I am sure my mother would love that, but I prefer to take care of my horse myself,” I said as I pulled my grooming things out of a bag on the saddle, grateful the stable hand in my kingdom knew to pack it for me.

“You do not need to.” He began again as if trying to tell me what my mother tells me every day.

“I am well aware of a servant’s capability to care for a horse, but I will be caring for him.” I said cutting him off and turning towards my horse. As I begin to take the saddle off Arthur walked up behind me.

“At least let me help you.” He said gently. He carefully removed my hands off the saddle and took it off with ease.

“I will only let you help if you tell mother that I let your servants treat my horse while I instructed.” I turned to face him while he put my saddle on the rack in my stable.

“Why?” He asked confused while turning to face me as well.

“Because my mother wants this prim and proper daughter who obeys every word and follows every rule. A proper princess, as she says. I am not that person. I would rather have freedom.” I smile at this point. “She says I am too much like my father.”

“I heard what happened to the king, are you all right?” He asked warily to bring up the subject.

“I miss my father, but we are doing well. The kingdom is thriving. My brother is training to be king as we speak, and he will be ready on the day he comes of age. For now, my mother is ruling well.” I recited on autopilot, the words my mother had taught me to say just slipping out. Arthur looked skeptical.

“Princess Catherine,” He said using my name for the first time.

“Just Catherine when we do not need to be formal, please.” I smile.

“Catherine, it is ok to mourn your father’s death. You do not need to hide how you feel.” Arthur said taking my hands in his.

“My mother said that the royal do not cry.” I forced out, looking down. Arthur pulled me in for a hug, deciding to screw formalities, wrapping his arms around my waist. I let out a few tears as I heard him whisper.

“Everybody cries at one point or another.” He held me close for a little while.

“Thank you, Prince Arthur.” I pulled away, wiped my face, and turned back to my horse. I grabbed the brush and started cleaning him.

“Arthur, just Arthur.” He smiled at me. “Would you like some help?” He asked grabbing the other brush.

“I would love that!” I smiled. I worked on one side while he worked on the other, always facing the other person. We made conversation like we had known each other all our lives, even though the last time I saw him I was 8 and we barely spoke. We had almost finished when we were interrupted.

“Sire, your father has sent me to prepare you for dinner tonight with the Queen and her daughter.” A servant came running in, stopping just short of the stable with a look of mock shock on his face. “What is this, you doing work?” The servant said sarcastically.

“Merlin, this is Princess Catherine. I know how to take care of my horse; I just prefer to make you do it.” Arthur said back to the servant. “I will be up in my room in a few moments. Please have everything ready for me.” Arthur waved the servant off and turned back to me. “May I walk you to your room?”

“You may.” I smiled and started to walk out of the stables, turning to go the way we came. Arthur chuckled and grabbed my arm gently.

“Wrong way.” He smiled at me, guiding me in the right direction. We walked down a dirt path and into the castle. He held the door for me and guided me by the small of my back. Once we arrived at my door, after a very confusing and long path, Arthur held it open and stood at the door. “Your servant should be here shortly to help you get ready. Then I will be back in 3 hours’ time to bring you to dinner.” Arthur smiled at me as if he knew I would never make it anywhere just yet.

“Thank you, I am positive I cannot even remember how to get to the stables.” I laughed slightly. Arthur chuckled.

“Well tomorrow, if neither of us is busy, I will give you a full tour of the castle, the town, and the lower village, if you would like.” He smiled as presented the offer.

“That would be lovely, thank you!” I smiled. “You must be going if you want to be ready in time.” I giggled and let him go to his own room.

“That is true.” He smiled, shut the door, and walked off. I went to my bags that had been brought up and started to unpack them. I hung up all of my dresses in order from formal to casual then I folded and hid all of my pants and shirts for when I want to sneak away, thanking my maid as I knew she hid them from my mother. I pulled out a red dress for the evening just as a knock sounded on my door.

“Who is it?” I asked politely.

“It is your maid Milady.” A soft voice came from the other side.

“Come in.” I smiled as I saw a young woman walk in wearing a gorgeous purple dress. She bowed to me before introducing herself as Gwen.

“Would you like some help getting dressed Milady?” Gwen asked looking at my dresses as if she had never seen half the materials.

“Yes please.” I smiled. “Please Gwen, when it is just us call me Catherine, there is no need to be formal when no one can hear.” I stated hoping to break her of the habit I was never able to break my maid out of. I walked over to her and pointed to my red sequin dress. “This is the dress I will be wearing tonight.” She smiled and helped me get dressed. “Thank you, Gwen!” Gwen helped me with my hair. As she was putting the last pin into place, a knock sounded on the door, echoing through my chamber. “Come in.” I stated. Gwen went to open the door. 

“Hello, Gwen. Morgana was looking for you just a few minutes ago.” I recognized that voice and smiled when I saw Arthur come from behind the door. He looked very handsome. His clothes slightly matched mine.

“Yes sire, I will go find her.” Gwen smiled and turned to me. “Are you all set milady?”

“Yes, Gwen you are dismissed.” I smiled. Arthur turned and faced me for the first time. 

“You look wonderful. Are ready to go?” He asked, holding a hand out to me

“Thank you. You look handsome as well. Yes, I am ready!” I smiled and stood up to join him, grabbing his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked closer to the Dining Hall, Arthur let go of my hand and moved to hold my arm like he was formally escorting me to dinner. I had to stop myself from giggling like a gossiping maid. When we walked in the king and my mother look towards us. 

“Ah, Princess Catherine please join us across from where Arthur sits.” The king said smiling as Arthur guided me to my spot. I smiled back and took my seat. The king and my mother looked at each other. “Let us eat.” He announced and servants brought dinner forward. The dinner was tense and quiet with very little small talk. 

“Please tell me you let the servants take care of your horse, Catherine.” My mother chided me after I let out a small sigh. 

“Yes, mother. I sat there like a proper princess and directed them to do what I wanted with my horse. I cannot let them mess up and have my horse looking anything but proper.” I smiled and lied through my teeth to my mother. She looked at Arthur for confirmation.

“Yes, Your Majesty, she did nothing except sit there and point.” Arthur spoke to my mother. 

“Thank you for making sure she did not do it herself.” My mother smiled like she had gotten her way. If it were not an inappropriate time, I would have laughed. My mother was so focused on what she wanted she did not see the lies and that Arthur and I were trying not to laugh. 

As dessert was served the king cleared his throat and started to talk. “We would like to talk to you both.” He started then looked to my mother as if to confirm the time to announce this. 

“We have arranged a marriage for the two of you.” My mother stated. As soon as she said the word marriage, I went numb. She went on to talk about the political alliances that could come out of this. I was so confused. 

Our kingdoms are aligned on different sides of the magical war going on. Camelot was the main source of the war. Many of Elmet’s people died in this war. I did not understand why my mother wanted this. At the same time, I was feeling conflicted because I knew the rumors about the once and future king that would bring magic to the lands. 

I knew it was meant for Arthur. This made me slightly hopeful. I also knew that I could very easily love Arthur. He is a good man and he would make a fine husband. Eventually, my thoughts go too powerful that I stood up and walked out. I was only 18 and she was proposing marriage.

“Let her go.” I heard the king say to someone, I did not stay to find out who. As the door shut behind me the thoughts calmed slightly. Once I was a little way down the hall, I heard the door open again and I worried it was my mother. 

“Princess Catherine please wait.” I heard Arthur call after me and run to catch up to me. “Hey,” He said gently. He tried to grab my hand, but I pulled it away.

“Did you know about this?” I screamed, crossing my arms over my chest, wondering if this is why he had been so nice to me all day. 

“No, I had no idea that this was the reason for your visit.” He begged me to believe him, the look in his eyes gave it all away. He had no idea this was happening either.

“I am only 18, I cannot get married when I have barely lived.” I say as I let a few tears fall down. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I let him. His arms felt like coming home.

“Let’s get out of here.” He says and grabs my hand and pulls me somewhere. We arrive at his home chambers and he leads me inside. His chambers were being cleaned by the same servant that came to find him earlier. “Merlin please leave,” Arthur told his servant.

"Yes, sire." The servant Merlin said. He walked out of the room. Arthur pulled me to his bed and sat me down.

"I promise you I had no idea that we were to be married." He whispered in my ear holding me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and he lied us down.

"I believe you. I'm just scared. Everything is changing so quickly. I lost my father, my mother hates how I act, and I barely see my brother as it is. Now they want me to move away and see them even less. It feels like I am being sent away like they do not want me around" I whispered, not wanting to break the peace that had fallen over us. He pulled me close so that I was cuddled up with him. 

"I understand that. I am scared too." He sighed and tilted his head towards the ceiling. We laid in bed for what seemed like an eternity before I decided to get up and go back to my chambers.

"Thank you for letting me stay for a while, but I should be heading back to my chambers before mother becomes worried.” I say standing up adjusting my outfit. Arthur sits up lightly grabs my waist. 

“Please stay.” he looked me in the eye. “I need you to stay, I cannot be alone tonight.” I looked at him and sighed.

“Ok, but only tonight.” I took my dress off, leaving me in my slip and underclothes as well as my heels, and lied back down. He changed into his nightclothes then laid down, pulling me close. We talked about anything and everything until late in the evening. Eventually, we fell asleep still cuddled close to each other. When the morning came and we were awoken by Arthur’s servant Merlin, we were still in each other’s arms. 

“Good morning sunshine!” Merlin yelled and flung open the curtains as if on instinct. Once both of us groaned, he looked back and was shocked. “Princess Catherine I am so sorry. I had no idea you were still here.” 

In my still half-asleep state, I answered back without thinking. “You are fine Lord Emrys. I appreciate your apology though.” I smiled and laid my head back down but Arthur shot up.

“Lord Emrys?” He questioned, almost shouting. It was at that moment I knew I had messed up.


End file.
